Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core Access to biomedical and health information for all health professionals and consumers in the region will be a priority for the GMR. The Network Librarian will work with the Network Membership Workgroup to establish priorities for working with new network members to expand NLM programs and services in the Region including Resource Libraries, general membership, DOCLINE, Loansome Doc, MedlinePlus, Resource Libraries, and MedPrint. The RML will actively partner with the NDCO to implement the NN/LM Document Delivery and Interlibrary Loan Plan. An assessment will be done of those network members not active in NLM programs and services and strategies for more network involvement will be developed. The GMR has several agreements with publishers that facilitate reasonable licensing costs for electronic resources for hospitals, this program will continue. The Network Librarian will conduct an analysis of MedPrint titles for which NLM reports fewer than 12 permanent print holdings. A call will go out to the Region asking libraries, particularly Resource Libraries and the RML, to assess their print collections to see if they can commit to permanently holding some of the titles on the list. Through a subaward, the University of Michigan Taubman Health Sciences Library (THL) will serve as the Data Management Education Center (DMEC) for the region. The DMEC will be the region?s center for expertise and dissemination of information on biomedical big data and data management throughout the research lifecycle, providing resources and a variety of training, programming, and networking opportunities to libraries and health researchers. The DMEC will provide a point of contact for the region?s librarians, health information professionals, and researchers for training and resources related to all aspects of data management.